1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a punching device and more particularly to a new and improved punching device for a user which has one piece containing six pads attached thereto and a second piece having a motorized arm which has a boxing glove attached thereto.
2. Description Of Prior Art
The following patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to punching devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,900 discloses a boxing robot which is composed of a figure simulating a boxer which is mounted to a post. A first arm is mounted to the post for pivoting in a vertical plane. A second arm is mounted to a vertical rod mounted within the figure. A prime mover causes the rod to rotate and as it does so, the second arm rotates in a horizontal plane. A roller is connected to the rod and periodically contacts the second arm thereby causing the arm to elevate. Gravity causes the second arm to fall when it is not contacted by the roller. The roller is so positioned to the rod that it causes the second arm to elevate when the first arm is behind the figure and allows the second arm to fall when the first arm is in front of the figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,303 discloses an athletic reflex machine which has a human simulative body pivotally mounted on a pedestal, human-opponent sensing means peering out of a window at the eye position and a respective gimbal-mounted pneumatically powered striker simulating each of the arms and legs; when a user (human target) is sensed within range one or more of the strikers may lash out in the direction in which the target is sensed, regardless of whether the body exactly faces the target; a random interruption is provided to make the response less predictable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,545 discloses an athletic reflex machine. The martial-arts practice apparatus includes an upright panel with a plurality of pneumatically actuable strikers valve-controlled to lash-out toward the user and retract in simulation of weaponless combat; sequence of actuation of the strikers is determinable by a motor driven lobe-roll with adjustable lobes or cams for actuating the striker-control valves, or without this provision, manually by depression of valve actuators in any sequence desired, permitting a colleague of the user to engage in a contest with the user through selective actuation of the strikers; two or more strikers can be actuated to lash out simultaneously.
The foregoing patents as well as the following patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to such punching devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,609 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,379 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 805,543
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a punching device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices and provides a new and improved unique punching device which includes two basic units.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved punching device consisting of two unique components.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide six pad devices where three are positioned horizontally as the upper group and three others are positioned horizontally at a distance below the upper group.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a second piece device which is positioned so that an upper foam covered arm has a boxing glove device attached which will rotate around and between the upper and lower groups of pad devices.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.